


24.

by HanaMidori1322



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Es la primera vez que publico aquí, Español | Spanish, Hay sexo pero no es explícito, M/M, Minor Violence, No tengo idea de cómo funciona el asunto de las tags x3, Non-Explicit Sex, Underage Sex, Universo Alterno, Violencia mínima, ciencia ficción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMidori1322/pseuds/HanaMidori1322
Summary: No podía decirse que nadie vio venir esto. De hecho lo hicieron, con bastante anticipación. Pero no trataron de hacer algo, ni siquiera cuando las primeras bombas químicas fueron detonadas. Solamente hasta que la muerte lluvia comenzó a destruirlo todo, las personas se dieron cuenta de que el fin había llegado. Y para ese momento, ya era tarde. Lo único que quedó del mundo fueron dolorosos recuerdos que quizá habría sido mejor que murieran bajo el agua ácida.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bueno, mi primera historia publicada en esta plataforma! <3 Hehehe, siendo honesta, sí me emociona andar por aquí, aunque tal vez las razones por las que salí de mi zona de conformt no sean las mejores (ya saben el pedo que hubo con amor-yaoi los últimos días) pero, hey, mejor tarde que nunca, jajajaja. 
> 
> Tres cositas antes de empezar: 1. Este fanfic está publicado en amor-yaoi y fanfiction.net (que por cierto, su sistema de publicación esta horrible D: No me gusta (?)), para que no haya problemas con eso del plagio. 2. Yo sé muy bien que Hiccup!HTTYD2 tiene 20 años, pero por cuestiones de fechas, la aumenté. Jack permanece con sus 16 años (mi headcanon, que no le creo que tenga 18) y pues eso explica un poco la relación que manejan. 3. La traducción del eplígrafe la podrán encontrar al final del fanfic. No la puse directamente porque creo que guarda mayor impacto en inglés así que bueno, lo siento/no lo siento. 
> 
> Ahora, sin más que decir, ¡Adelante! <3

 24.

_In 24 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life_

_It's over tonight_

_I'm not messing, no, I need your blessing_

_And your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me_

_JEM - 24_

 

No podía decirse que nadie vio venir esto. De hecho lo hicieron, con bastante anticipación. Pero no trataron de hacer algo, ni siquiera cuando las primeras bombas químicas fueron detonadas. Solamente hasta que la muerte lluvia comenzó a destruirlo todo, las personas se dieron cuenta de que el fin había llegado. Y para ese momento, ya era tarde. Lo único que quedó del mundo fueron dolorosos recuerdos que quizá habría sido mejor que murieran bajo el agua ácida.

Hiccup compartía esa opinión. En verdad creía que las memorias no hacían más que dificultar el adaptarse a esta nueva forma de vida. Aunque bueno, si se sinceraba no era como que pensara mucho en ello. Estaba más ocupado sobreviviendo que otra cosa, sin embargo, si llegaba a tener un momento de lucidez, pesaba demasiado el saber que la lluvia cálida de primavera nunca volvería.

Al escuchar truenos por sobre su cabeza, el castaño levantó la vista al cielo. Las nubes mostraban un color ébano muy intenso, señal de que pronto la tierra volvería a cubrirse de muerte. Lanzó un pequeño suspiro, y comenzó a guardar sus herramientas en su mochila. No le hacía mucha gracia, mas tendría que terminar de ajustar su motocicleta después.

Una vez que se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden, buscó en el suelo la pequeña entrada a su refugio, y se introdujo por ella. Un fuerte olor a humedad le hubiera invadido la nariz de no ser por la máscara de gas que llevaba puesta.

Había una lámpara iluminando pobremente el corredor, pues en realidad la verdadera función que desempeñaba era la de señalar un botón que se encontraba justo debajo de ella. Hiccup lo presionó, y un fuerte sonido de engranes chocando contra otros hizo eco.

La trampa que se activaba con esto hacía que una placa de hierro oxidada se abriera y bajara, quedado como una especie de rampa. El muchacho de casi veinticinco años la recorrió, volviendo a la superficie. Entonces agarró su moto y la guió por la base metálica, hasta dejarla dentro del pasadizo. Ahora, Hiccup otra vez presionó el botón, y el mecanismo se puso en marcha, sólo que esta vez, la hicieron subir y cerrarse.

Él estaba orgulloso de esta trampa. Le había costado bastante diseñarla, y otro más el construirla. Pero todo el esfuerzo valió la pena. Ahora no tenía que preocuparse por lo que pudiera pasarle a su vehículo, pues estaba seguro con él en el interior del improvisado bunker.

Cargando aun con la bolsa de herramientas en el hombro, comenzó a andar por el estrecho pasillo de roca. Le tomaba solamente un par de metros llegar al fondo, por lo que obviamente no era muy largo, y, como era de esperarse, tampoco daba a una gran habitación. Terminaba más bien en un cuarto lleno de pobres faroles con el suficiente espacio como para tener un colchón, un lugar donde bañarse y otro donde cocinar. Si levantaba la cama, podía tener un espacio temporal en donde comer sin temor a manchar las roídas sábanas.

Aquí había pasado gran parte de su vida, sobreviviendo. No podía quejarse, tenía más de lo que la mayoría de las personas poseían, aunque últimamente no era el sitio tranquilo que solía recordar. Y todo, por la persona de cabello blanco que le esperaba recostada en el viejo colchón.

—¡Ah!—una adorable sonrisa apareció en el rostro de delicadas fracciones—Hola.

Este chico decía llamarse Jack, y era el último cliente que le contrató. Por alguna extraña razón quería llegar a los Límites, nombre con el que se le denominaba a la sección más alejada en la cual todavía se podía conservar la vida. Pocas personas conocían un camino medianamente seguro para llegar ahí, y de esas, todavía un puñado más reducido se atrevería a cruzar el destrozado país para llegar hasta allí… Podría decirse que Jack tenía suerte, porque Hiccup se encontraba entre ese último reducido grupo.

Al principio la transacción se había dado de forma normal: Él le daba un adelanto y acordaban una fecha, pero cuando cerraron el trato, Jack le confesó que no tenía donde quedarse. Naturalmente, Hiccup le dijo que ese no era su problema, sin embargo, el albino se las arregló para que aceptara darle refugio en su casa por una paga extra.

_“Solamente tres días”_ le había dicho _“Luego conseguiré otro sitio”._

Pudo haber utilizado brujería en su persona. No se le hacía tan descabellada la idea, si se lo pensaba con seriedad, ya que esos “tres días” se convirtieron en el mes entero que debían esperar para que la estación de tormentas pasara y pudieran emprender el camino a los Límites. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera estaba molesto por ello… osease, sí, era difícil vivir con alguien después de pasar doce años solo, pero fuera de eso, casi hasta le agradaba que el chico anduviera por aquí, aun a pesar de su extraña apariencia y sus bizarros comportamientos.

—Hola—respondió sin muchas ganas. Fue hasta la cama, y se sentó en ella, mientras dejaba a un lado la mochila.

Jack se incorporó a medias, dejando al descubierto su desnudo y blanquecino pecho.

—¿Terminaste de arreglar tu vehículo?—Hiccup se quitó la máscara. A continuación, la arrojó hacia la esquina del colchón.

—Algo. Aunque apenas termine la lluvia volveré a verificar que todo esté en orden.

—Ah—exclamó con sencillez el menor— ¿Y cuándo será eso?

—Tres horas si bien nos va.

—¿Y después nos iremos?

—Así es. Te recomiendo que vayas recogiendo lo que te vas a llevar—Jack se recostó.

—Sí, sí.

El castaño le observó por unos segundos, notando que el chico no hacía ningún esfuerzo por hacer lo que le decía. Así pues, suspiró y se puso de pie, para poder quitarse con mayor facilidad algunas de las prendas protectoras que llevaba encima.

Cuando terminó, tuvo intenciones de ver que tenía guardado para comer, pero una mano en su tobillo le evitó que pudiera moverse de donde estaba.

—Hey, vamos a jugar—dijo el albino, sonriendo ladinamente. Hiccup arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ahora?

—Si quieres hacerlo mañana en pleno campo a mí no me molesta—inquirió el otro, ensanchando más la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios.

El castaño rodó ligeramente los ojos. El sentido del humor del chico no le daba nada de risa.

—Deberías comer algo primero—se zafó suavemente de su agarre—No has probado nada desde ayer, ¿Cierto?—caminó al pequeño y destartalado mueble en el que guardaba los enlatados.

Esperó a que el otro le respondiera con algún comentario ácido, igual que siempre, mas no fue así. En su lugar, pronto sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban y que el menor pega su cuerpo al suyo.

—No tengo hambre… quiero jugar—sus mejillas estaban ligeramente infladas y sonrojadas. Hiccup sacudió con suavidad la cabeza.

—Niños—murmuró por lo bajo. Entonces, sin darle tiempo a Jack de replicar algo, se giró y posó su boca sobre la del muchacho.

Sí, definitivamente este misterioso chiquillo debía de conocer artes oscuras. ¿De qué otra forma podía hacer que le gustara esto? Hiccup no era homosexual, o por lo menos eso creía. Nunca había sentido deseo por los hombres, y de hecho, hasta rara vez lo había sentido por las mujeres. Sin embargo, cuando Jack le besó la primera noche que se quedó aquí… no supo como negarse.

Al día siguiente se enteraría que esa era “la paga extra” que le prometió, aunque con el pasar de las jornadas, Hiccup se dio cuenta de que parecía más bien un entretenimiento para el peliblanco que realmente una forma de compensar que estuviera invadiendo su refugio. Pero bueno, en realidad no se podía quejar. El sexo era realmente fantástico. Quizá de los mejores que había tenido en su vida.

Acorraló a Jack contra el colchón. Éste comenzó a desabotonar sus pantalones de forma desesperada,  provocando que se le escapara una risilla.

—¿Ansioso?—cuestionó el mayor, divertido.

—Shhh—masculló el chico, dejándole bastante claro que no tenía ganas de hablar durante “el juego”. Eso era un poco extraño pues en general gustaba de hacerlo, aunque no era como que al castaño le causara conflicto su decisión. De hecho era mejor así, porque de todas formas no tenía mucho que decirle.

Volvieron a besarse. Sobre sus cabezas el sonido de la lluvia se escuchaba estruendosamente. Lo último que llegó a pensar Hiccup antes de perderse entre el cuerpo de Jack fue que se había equivocado al calcular el tiempo de la tormenta. Serían cinco horas, no tres.

 

* * *

 

 

 —¿Qué es lo que más extrañas?—a pesar de la suavidad con la que Jack le hizo la pregunta, Hiccup pudo escucharla muy bien por sobre el estrepitoso sonido que hacía su motocicleta mientras andaban.

—Creo que la lluvia—le contestó al cabo de unos segundos. Sintió que el muchacho le sujetaba con mayor fuerza de la cintura.

—Hasta donde yo sé, la lluvia siempre ha quemado.

Jack había nacido después del Armagedón y por ello lo único que conocía era este mundo roto. Aquello no era tan extraño. El número de niños sobrevivientes iba en aumento, y el de personas aferradas a sus memorias disminuía. Pero, lo que si no era muy común, es que alguien que no había conocido el pasado estuviera interesado en él.

Hiccup realmente se sorprendió la primera vez que Jack le hizo una cuestión referente a lo que fue. Podría admitir que incluso más que cuando le robó un beso.

_“¿Para qué quieres saber eso?”_

_“Sólo quiero saber”_

No le contestó con muchos detalles esas primeras preguntas, pero conforme pasaban los días, terminó permitiendo que este chiquillo conociera aspectos de su vida que había decidido enterrar por el bien de su propia sanidad. Lo más triste del asunto es que en muchas ocasiones, Hiccup sabía que Jack no entendía nada de sus “cuentos”.

El aire cambió de pronto. Pasó de ser muy caliente a muy frío. Hiccup procedió a detener su motocicleta.

—¿Qué pasa?—le cuestionó el albino.

—A partir de aquí seguiremos a pie—le aclaró el mayor, al tiempo en que se deshacía del agarre del otro y bajaba del vehículo.

Jack, luciendo aun un rostro desconcertado, hizo lo mismo. Apenas sus pies tocaron la tierra creyó entender porque Hiccup no quería pasar con su moto por ese sitio.

—¿No es muy peligroso andar entre las arenas?

—No si sabes por dónde tienes que pisar. 

El castaño retrocedió aproximadamente un metro. Mientras lo hacía, parecía estar tanteando el terreno. Al cabo de un rato, se agachó sobre un punto específico, y retiró una fina capa de tierra. Quedó al descubierto una vieja placa de metal.

Jack observó con mucha curiosidad como Hiccup la levantaba, mostrando que ocultaba un pasadizo muy parecido al de su refugio. Ahí dentro dejó su motocicleta, y luego se aseguró de que la entrada quedara bien escondida antes de volver a su lado.

—Eres listo—comentó el chico.

—No quisiera perderla. Me costó mucho.

La marcha a pie no fue tan interesante como la primera parte. Aunque se agradecía que el aire no estuviera tan caliente, siempre era preferible no caminar.

Se llevaron así dos horas, conversando poco y callando mucho.

—Ya casi llegamos al punto de descanso—le comentó Hiccup. Jack soltó una risilla.

—¿Estás preocupado por mí?

—No es normal que estés tan callado.

—Creí que odiabas que hablara mucho.

—Lo odio. Pero igual, es extraño que no lo hagas.

—Supongo… —el menor bajó la vista. Entonces, suspiró—Me preguntaba si llegarías a extrañarme—aquellas palabras tomaron con la guardia baja al castaño. De no ser porque el muchacho seguía sin levantar el rostro, probablemente habría visto la marcada expresión de sorpresa que invadió las fracciones del ojiverde.

—¿A qué viene eso?—Jack se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Sólo se me ocurrió.

Hiccup le miró fijo. No estaba seguro de qué responder o si de siquiera tenía que hacerlo. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo parecido. Curioso que estuviera listo para matar a alguien pero no para contestar una pregunta tan simple…

Se detuvo de pronto. Jack casi chocó contra él.

—¿Hiccup? ¿Qué pa…?

—¡Shhh!

Observó los alrededores. No muy lejos, quizá a un cincuenta metros, una bruma espesa se levantaba. Aun no lograba escucharlo con claridad, pero infirió que se trataba de un vehículo. Y se acercaba a gran velocidad.

—¡Rápido!—jaló a Jack del brazo, obligándole a correr.

¿Qué serían? ¿Bandidos? Estaban demasiado lejos de su zona de confort, ¿Por qué vendrían hasta acá?

Era imposible ganarle a algo con motor. La distancia que quedaba entre ellos fue recorrida en muy poco tiempo. Hiccup entonces reconoció quienes eran sus perseguidores: Militares.

Esto no tenía sentido. Los militares solían estar alrededor de la Ciudadela, y nunca se alejaban de ella. ¿Qué hacían en un lugar como este? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué iban detrás de ellos?

Les cortaron el paso por el frente. Hiccup, quien todavía tenía sujeto a Jack de la muñeca, intentó regresar sobre sus pasos, pero una bala impactando a pocos centímetros de su pierna le hicieron pararse en seco.

En el Jeep negro con la insignia roja de la Ciudadela había aproximadamente seis soldados, todos armados con buenas pistolas. El castaño entendió que aunque intentara resistirse lo único que conseguiría sería que los mataran.

—Bueno, por fin te encontramos—dijo el que parecía ser el líder, el único con una máscara igual a la que él traía puesta—Pequeño _Overland_.

Jack se soltó bruscamente de la mano del mayor. Hiccup clavó fieramente sus pupilas en el chico, mas éste no le dirigía siquiera la mirada. Su atención estaba completamente puesta en ese soldado moreno de uniforme negro.

—Aster…

¿Lo conocía? ¿Cómo carajos…?

—¿Qué con esa cara, Jack?—le cuestionó, sonriendo—No me digas que realmente creíste que podías huir de nosotros—el albino no respondió— ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Ja! Bueno, supongo que es cierto es que dicen: La esperanza muere al último. En fin. Vamos, nos esperan en la Ciudadela.

El muchacho se quedó parado en su sitio. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente a causa de la frustración que le invadía.

—Anda, Jack—le apresuró el otro—Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.

Hiccup leyó las intenciones del menor. Sin darle tiempo de dar un paso, se puso delante de él, cubriéndole de los guardias.

—No sé qué es lo que se traen—comenzó a decir—Pero no voy a dejar que se lleven a mi cliente.

Tal parecía que no había causado impresión alguna en los soldados, pues por primera vez desde que llegaron, le prestaron atención.

—¿Cliente?—repitió—Mire usted, si sabe lo que le conviene, se hará a un lado antes de que le volemos la cabeza.

—Pues mire usted—replicó Hiccup, sin dejarse intimidar—Si sabe lo que le conviene, se irá por donde vino sin molestarnos.

Aster encarnó una ceja.

—Como quieras. Tendremos que matarte entonces—hizo un suave movimiento con la mano, y sin tardar un segundo más, sus subordinados levantaron sus armas. Si le hubieran disparado usando esa misma rapidez, probablemente le habrían asesinado y la cosa tendría un final diferente. Sin embargo, cometieron el error de esperar para ver si se asustaba, y él aprovechó esos instantes muy bien.

Para cuando supieron que sucedía, el humo de la bomba que activó ya era tan denso que no podían ver a través de él. Aster ordenó que dispararan, y comenzaron a llena de balas aquella nube.

Fue una acción inútil, pues Hiccup logró realizar un excelente contraataque, llevando al otro mundo a tres soldados en menos de un minuto. Daban miedo por sus armas, mas si se las quitaban eran como cualquier bandido que pudieras encontrarte en el camino. Sabiendo defenderte estabas del otro lado.

Con sólo cuatro restantes contando al líder, el castaño subió al vehículo. Derribó a otro y a uno más le enterró un cuchillo en la garganta.

Ya para este momento el gas casi se disipaba por completo. Hiccup tuvo que enfrentar directamente al subordinado que quedaba, y Aster aprovechó esto para tomar un arma e intentar unirse a la pelea. Pero cuando apuntó al moreno, el auto comenzó a moverse violentamente.

Jack se había subido y puesto en marcha la máquina. Este repentino acto provocó que Aster estuviera a punto de caerse. De no ser porque se sujetó del asiento, probablemente estaría de bruces contra el suelo.

—¡Chiquillo insolente!—fue hasta albino e intentó quitarlo del volante, haciendo que el auto se balanceara sin control.

En una de esas vueltas, Hiccup logró por fin derribar a su oponente. Ahora libre, Aster se convirtió en su siguiente objetivo.

Lo agarró sin cuidado del hombro, procediendo a jalarlo hacia abajo. El de cabellos negros se golpeó la cabeza en el proceso, lo que le regaló una ventaja al mayor.

Hiccup se subió encima de él y comenzó a darle con puño cerrado en el rostro. Le aporreaba tan fuerte que en una de esas le sacó la máscara.

De alguna forma, Aster liberó una de sus piernas, asestándole una patada. El castaño se fue para atrás, chocando con el asiento del copiloto. No tuvo tiempo de reincorporarse cuando tenía al líder de los soldados sobre sí.

—¡Hiccup!

Le quitó su protección con una mano, y luego, le partió el labio. El sabor de la sangre inundó su boca, al igual que un terrible mareo. Realizó un intento por defenderse, sin embargo, los puñetazos caían tan seguidos sobre su cabeza que no lograba hacer gran cosa.

Desesperado, Jack hizo algo de lo que después se arrepentiría: Giró el volante, esperando que con el movimiento Aster cayera. Lamentablemente, una de las llantas delanteras se hundió en la arena por el peso del auto, provocando que éste se volteara. Para cuando los tres se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, ya estaban en el suelo, recuperándose del golpe.

—Maldito hijo de puta—Aster se incorporó con dificultad. Se iba de lado al andar, pero podía sostenerse—Vas a pagar muy caro esto—de su bolsillo sacó un revólver antiguo.

Hiccup creyó que hablaba de Jack, mas al ver que caminaba en su dirección, supo que planeaba usar esa arma contra su persona. Así, obligó a su herido cuerpo a levantarse, muy a pesar del dolor que le invadía.

No moriría sin pelear.

El soldado de alto rango no se la pensó para disparar. La bala viajó muy rápido, y él sabía que no iba a poder esquivarla… pero pronto descubrió que no tenía que hacerlo, pues algo se interpuso. Y ese algo fue Jack.

—¡¡Jack!!—el muchacho cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose su hombro herido. El rojo de la sangre manchaba sus ropas, e iba en aumento de forma alarmante.

—¡Sigue!—le gritó el chico.

Hiccup comprendió enseguida de que hablaba, y bloqueando su preocupación, echó a correr en dirección a Aster. Éste reaccionó demasiado tarde (parecía asustado por la herida que le causó al albino) y aun cuando detonó su pistola, no logró darle al castaño.

De una tacleada lo tiró al piso. El arma salió volando pero Hiccup no se concentró en eso. Prefirió primero romperle la quijada a golpes.

Aster estaba casi inconsciente cuando el joven lo dejó. Para este entonces, Jack le había alcanzado. Aunque todavía sangraba podía verse a simple vista que la hemorragia comenzaba a controlarse. Eso alivió al ojiverde. La vida del menor no corría peligro, al menos no por desangre.

Recogió la pistola, y justo cuando iba a preguntarle a Jack como estaba, Aster soltó un sonoro quejido.

—No creas que has ganado—masculló con dificultad—Ya vienen, y son más que nosotros—por el estado de su rostro, la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios se vio más amenazadora de lo que en realidad era—Lo van a matar y tú no podrás hacer nada para…

Jack pegó un brinco al oír el revólver detonar. Haciendo gala de una impresionante velocidad, miró a su compañero, quien mostraba una expresión de repulsión como no había visto antes.

—Tks—chasqueó la lengua—Maldito imbécil—procedió a guardar el arma en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. A continuación, clavó sus ojos en Jack.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó.

Jack no contestó verbalmente, sino que se limitó a asentir. Hiccup dio un paso al frente, quedando a pocos centímetros del chico.

—Déjame ver—intentó sujetarle el brazo, mas el albino se hizo hacia atrás.

—Está  bien—dijo—No importa.

—Jack, si no la atiendo puede…

—No es necesario—le interrumpió—Yo… —guardó silencio. Pareció que tuvo un pequeño debate mental, pues tardó un rato en decidir que lo mejor era mostrarle y no contarle.

Retiró su mano, permitiendo que el de pupilas esmeralda observara que la herida estaba cerrada. Claro, todavía tenía la bala dentro de su cuerpo y sobresalía como un pequeño bulto, pero la carne se había regenerado casi por completo.

Hiccup abrió ligeramente la boca, como si quisiera decir algo… Jack volvió a cubrirse el brazo y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo.

—Lo siento—atinó a murmura.

El castaño siguió callado. Ahora su rostro se tornó serio, frío.

—En cuanto lleguemos al refugio, tendrás que explicarme qué carajos pasó aquí—el chiquillo asintió—Bien. Ahora, ayúdame a buscar mi máscara.

 

* * *

 

 

Habían llegado sin percance alguno al punto de descanso. Y justo a tiempo, porque no tenían ni quince minutos de haberse metido bajo tierra cuando la muerte lluvia comenzó a caer.

La pequeña habitación subterránea era muy parecida a las otras que había visitado a lado de Hiccup, teniendo ésta como única diferencia que no estaba equipada con nada fuera de las pequeñas lámparas que daban una pobre luz.

Jack estaba empezando a considerar seriamente que tal vez estos sitios no eran naturales sino que el castaño los había construido. De ser así, realmente era una persona ingeniosa…

“Ya no debo darle más vueltas al asunto” pensó, apartando de sí esas ideas que no servían más que para distraerlo.

—No conozco los detalles. De nada—comenzó a decir, con voz pausada y suave—Todo lo que sé es que mi nombre es Jack, y que fui engañado por aquellos que controlan la Ciudadela.

Entonces comenzó a contarle lo que sabía. Primero le narró hechos que Hiccup ya conocía, como el propósito inicial de la Ciudadela (“Ser una fortaleza que sirviera de refugio para aquellos que habían sobrevivido al Armagedón”) y su triste función actual (“Un lugar en el que las personas se denigraban a sí mismas con tal de tener un sucio pedazo de suelo en el cual vivir”). Cuando terminó eso, le habló del Proyecto Overland.

—Utilizando la tecnología que se logró salvar, mentes sumamente brillantes desarrollaron un plan que les permitiría mejorar la estructura interna de los seres humanos. Si se conseguía el éxito, seríamos resistentes a la muerte lluvia y a todos los gases que emana la tierra. Y no sólo eso, también podrían alterar nuestro metabolismo y ello nos dejaría pasar largas jornadas sin tener que preocuparnos por el alimento o el agua.  Iba a ser la salvación de la humanidad…—una sonrisa amarga surcó su rostro—Iba.

Jack admitió que había sido muy ingenuo. Pero, sin conocer realmente el mundo, ¿Cómo podría haber anticipado que no planeaban usar el proyecto para salvar sino para conquistar?

Todos en algún punto había escuchando con anterioridad los rumores de la existencia de otras Ciudadelas. Siempre los había habido, incluso desde antes de que su propia Ciudadela fuera construida.

En cualquier caso, no sólo los pobres miserables los creían ciertos. Aquellos que manejaban la fortaleza también pensaban que eran reales, y estaban más que ansiosos de apoderarse de los recursos que tuvieran. Ello, por supuesto, implicaba que necesitaban un ejército capaz de ir más allá de los Límites.

—En cuanto me enteré del verdadero plan, huí. Sin mí no tienen nada, porque soy el único sujeto que ha pasado todas las pruebas. Si no consiguen mi sangre, no podrán apoderarse del gen que han alterado en mi ADN y que les permitirá crear a los soldados definitivos—en ese instante, levantó los ojos, clavándolos por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar en el joven castaño que le escuchaba con atención. —Ese es el motivo por el que tengo que llegar a los Límites y desaparecer lo antes posible. No puedo permitir obtengan lo que quieren porque si lo hacen, será el fin de todos nosotros.

Con esa sentencia de muerte, finalizó su relato. A continuación, un silencio sumamente denso se instaló entre los dos. Hiccup no le había quitado la mirada de encima en ningún momento y ello, para sorpresa del albino, no le facilitó leer que estaba pensando respecto a lo que acababa de confesarle. Y es que entendía que le creía, pero no sabía si le perdonaría el hecho de que se lo ocultó tanto tiempo… De pronto, el castaño suspiró.

—Basado en lo que me acabas de contar, he de suponer que entonces no tienes el resto  de la paga—dijo. Jack parpadeó un par de veces, confundido.

—Pues… no, en realidad no… Lo que te di fue todo lo que logré conseguir.

—¿Y cuándo planeabas decírmelo?

—No iba a hacerlo—confesó—En realidad esperaba que una vez que estuviéramos en el refugio pudiera dejarte inconsciente para terminar de irme por mi cuenta—el mayor arqueó una ceja. Luego cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿De verdad?—lucía ofendido.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?—musitó el albino—No ibas a creerme aun si te lo decía. Estoy seguro que la única razón por la que lo haces es por lo que sucedió allá atrás.

—Tengo que admitir que tienes algo de razón, pero todavía me ofende un poco el que ni siquiera se te haya ocurrido el contarme.

—No creas que no lo pensé. En más de una ocasión quise hacerlo… pero, de nuevo, no sabía cómo reaccionarías…— y de hecho aun no estaba seguro de qué pensaba el ojiverde respecto a su historia. Parecía tranquilo (¿No debía de estar furioso o, por lo menos, sorprendido?) y lo único que en verdad había causado una reacción en él fue su plan de dejarlo inconsciente. Eso le dejaba sumamente desorientado.

—¿Y entonces qué? Después de que llegues a los Límites, ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

—Siendo honestos, no estoy muy seguro. Sé que lo más probable es que las otras Ciudadelas estén al norte, y planeaba seguir caminando en esa dirección hasta que me topara con algo.

—¿No pensabas comer  mientras tanto?

—Soy capaz sobrevivir un mes entero sin comida y sin agua. Además, como la lluvia no me hace daño, puedo seguir caminando aunque este cayendo—Hiccup nuevamente guardó silencio, aun con los brazos sobre el pecho y el rostro serio.

—Eres un idiota—masculló al cabo de unos instantes—Un idiota lleno de pendejadas—se puso de pie, para luego caminar hacia el fondo del cuarto.

“Allí está” pensó el menor. Se había tardado, sin embargo, aquí estaba el actuar de alguien normal. Probablemente le diría otra cosa hiriente y le echaría fuera, o si tenía suerte, le permitiría quedarse hasta que pasara la tormenta. Entonces cada quien se iría por su camino, y…

Jack vio como el mayor se hincaba frente a algo. Entonces escuchó que movía tierra, y luego de un rato, volvió a incorporarse.

—Ten—le lanzó un objeto que resultó ser una vieja mochila. Al examinarla, Jack encontró que tenía latas de comida y por lo menos tres botellas de agua.

Una dolorosa punzada golpeó su corazón.

—Hiccup…

—No es mucho—empezó a decir el castaño al tiempo en que se sentaba otra vez—Pero quizá te ayuden a soportar el viaje.

—No, no es eso, es que…

\--Mira, mejor acéptalo y no me pongas excusas. No hagas que me enoje y no quiera llevarte a los Límites.

De nueva cuenta ese dolor invadió su pecho.

—Realmente… — abrazó la mochila a su torso. Sentía un nudo extraño en la garganta, y las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de él—Realmente eres una buena persona…

Hiccup chasqueó la lengua, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia un rincón lejano del cuarto.

—Sólo no quiero que esas cosas se echen a perder. Ya tiene casi cinco años aquí… En fin, dormiré un rato. En cuanto la tormenta termine nos iremos, ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

—Bien. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches…

“Y gracias”

 

* * *

 

 

Los Límites no eran como Jack los había imaginado. Pensaba que habría una especie de marca en el suelo que diferenciaría la tierra que podía recuperarse de la que no, mas lo que en realidad jugaba el papel de marcador era el cascaron de hierro de una antigua Iglesia.

No pudo evitar encontrar hermoso aquel desolado paisaje. Y es que aunque estaban derretidos y doblados unos encima de otros, todavía se mantenía en pie. Casi se podían interpretar como un halo de esperanza… una muestra de que no importaba que sucediera, la oscuridad jamás se apoderaría del corazón de todos los hombres.

—A partir de este punto no sabemos que hay—escuchó musitar a Hiccup—Si existe o no la vida, es algo que desconocemos.

—Igual que Dios—respondió suavemente el niño de cabellos luna **—** Igual que la fe… —volteó para ver al castaño, y le sonrió—Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, Hiccup—tocó con mucho cuidado su mejilla por sobre la máscara de gas—Nunca olvidaré tus historias—le dio un último beso, en donde se suponía debían estar sus labios.

Hiccup permaneció estático. Ni siquiera se movió cuando Jack se apartó de él, aun sonriendo.

El menor se colgó mejor la mochila al hombro, y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse. No tendría ni dos pasos dados cuando sintió que su compañero sujetaba su mano.

De un movimiento, le jaló de vuelta a él. Jack se sorprendió al sentir la boca del otro sobre la suya, pero no protestó. Alargó lo más que pudo ese, _su_ verdadero ósculo final.

—Creí que odiabas quitarte la máscara afuera—murmuró una vez se separaron.

—Promete que vas a regresar—la sonrisa que había estado luciendo se desvaneció de su rostro. No se esperaba aquello.

—Hiccup, no puedo…

—Tú preguntaste si llegaría a extrañarte, y la respuesta es sí. No te has ido y ya te extraño. Si quieres pagarme lo que me debes, miénteme y dime que regresaras algún día—Jack bajó sus ojos azules al suelo.

—Ya te mentí una vez—murmuró—No puedo volver a hacerlo… Pero… —sus pupilas se encontraron, también por última vez—Si es por ti, juro que algún día volveré.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del mayor. Jack sintió que su corazón latía dolorosamente.

—Bien—Hiccup se veía mejor así, feliz… De esa forma es como él debió vivir.

Sin decir otra cosa, el albino se comenzó a separar, poco a poco. Sus manos fueron lo último que dejaron ir, y al hacerlo, Jack se giró, dándole la espalda al castaño.

Nunca miró a atrás. Si lo hacía perdería toda su voluntad. Y aunque doliera, las cosas tenían que ser así.

Hiccup permaneció en su sitio, hasta que perdió de vista al chiquillo. Y aun cuando ya no podía mirarlo, se tomó su tiempo antes de suspirar y darse media vuelta, dispuesto a emprender el camino de regreso.

 

* * *

 

 

Le costó más de lo que esperaba el volver, pues una tormenta casi le había sorprendido, y tuvo que permanecer en el refugio de emergencia por casi ocho horas. Sin embargo, al final logró llegar sin mayores percances a donde se encontraba su motocicleta, y por la apariencia de las nubes, tendría tiempo de sobra para llegar a su casa.

Sería algo realmente duro entrar y no ver a Jack en la cama, esperándole, pero lograría sobreponerse. Siempre lo hacía.

Encontró la entrada al pasadizo y levantó la tapa. Ya estaba a punto de meterse cuando percibió un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo.

Reaccionó demasiado tarde.

—¡Mier…!— No supo ni cómo pero de un momento a otro estaba en el suelo, con un terrible mareo provocado por el tremendo golpe que le habían metido. Frente a él vio un Jeep negro, con una insignia del color de la sangre en una de sus puertas.

Sin darle tiempo de siquiera sentir miedo, le asestaron otro trancazo. Por la violencia de éste quedó tendido boca arriba, viendo el cielo…

Lo último que llegó a pensar Hiccup antes de perderse en la inconsciencia por causa de otro golpe, fue que se había equivocado al calcular el tiempo de la tormenta. Serían cinco horas, no tres.

**Author's Note:**

> */En 24 horas estarán arrojando flores a mi vida/Se termina esta noche/ No estoy jugando, no, necesito tu bendición/ Y tu promesa de volver vivir libre/ Por favor, hazlo por mí.
> 
> ¡Entonces! XD Sí, ese es el final, y como ya dije en otros lados, no, no tendrá continuación. Yo sostengo que la historia funciona porque dice lo que tiene que decir y ya. Si la hago hablar más de lo que debería... En fin, mi opinión, lo siento/no lo siento. 
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó o mejor me regreso a amor-yaoi? Espero sus comentarios <3 
> 
> Antes de irme, quisiera hacer una mención que para mí es importante, pues si no fuera por ese fanart y el drabble que viene con él, no habría escrito esta historia. Así que, Kit-Replica, es un talentoso artista y no sabes cuánto amo tus dibujos y tus escritos <3 Pueden ver el fanart y su contenido aquí: http://kt-exreplica.deviantart.com/art/TCD-Hijack-403879999 
> 
> Sin más que decir, ¡Nos vemos! <3


End file.
